Butterfly
by Camelhie
Summary: Incluso el aleteo de una mariposa puede ocasionar un huracán. Y de alguna forma, un príncipe elfo acaba de encontrar al dueño de esas alas... y vaya que habrán consecuencias.
1. Chapter I

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

**Versión editada c:**

* * *

**Butterfly**

_I_

_Encuéntrame_

Legolas movió silenciosamente entre los árboles, absorbiendo su paz y tranquilidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que las plantas y los animales de su hogar no emitían esa clase de aura, siendo contaminados por la oscuridad. Con deleite, aspiró profundamente el aroma a hierba y las flores que pintaban la tierra con sus intensos colores.

_Todo es tan hermoso aquí._

Si pudiera a él no le molestaría tumbarse allí y quedarse por largos veranos. Pero era un príncipe y su deber estaba con su gente, sin importar lo mucho que pudiese disfrutar los amplios campos de la Comarca. _Casi pensaría que vine aquí por vacaciones,_ pensó, sintiendo el pinchazo de la tristeza.

Existía solamente una razón por la que elfos pasaban por allí. Los Puertos Grises, donde el barco zarpaba a las Tierras Imperecederas, el destino final de aquellos que ya no veían sentido permanecer en Arda. Con añoranza, recordó a su viejo amigo Gloriel, quién después de perder a su esposa había decidido marcar el final de su estadía allí.

Él había recibido el permiso de su padre para acompañarlo –con la orden y pedido de regresar- a sabiendas que sería la última vez que lo vería por un largo tiempo. Así es que ambos habían hecho su camino hasta allí, y ahora solamente él volvía por la misma ruta en dirección a su hogar.

_El bosque será más oscuro sin tu luz, mi amigo,_ suspiró, contemplando el atardecer a sus espaldas.

Inesperadamente, un ruido lo alertó, y dándose vuelta escudriñó su alrededor, llevando instintivamente una de sus manos hacia su arco y la otra a su carcaj. Sus agudos ojos notaron algo que se movía entre las margaritas aún en la oscuridad, de tamaño pequeño, por lo que creyó que se trataba de un conejo.

Se relajó, acercándose a la criaturita. Elfos no consumían carne por lo que el animal no sería su cena. Él nunca sintió tal alivio de que no lo hacía, ya que en el caso contrario no había dudado en lanzar una de sus flechas, y si lo habría hecho… se habría maldecido por muchos siglos.

¿Por qué? Porque ni siquiera era un conejo. Ellos no tienen brazos ni piernas o cabello rizado ni tampoco parecen bebes envueltos en una manta y abandonados en medio de un bosque. _Oh,_ amplió los ojos, con gran sorpresa al ver en su muñeca lo que parecía ser una hoja.

Cautelosamente tocó su cabeza. Él –o ella- _brilló _como respuesta.

— Por los Valar—exhaló, suavemente acunándolo contra su pecho. Una mirada verde lo contempló desde la carita redonda, infantil. Él no solamente había encontrado un niñito… había hallado un _hada _bebé.

Realmente, ¿en qué se había metido?

El haz de luz dorada continuó zumbando a su alrededor con dulzura, y él –o ella- se quejó, mirando hacia él con la misma expresión curiosa. Tentativamente acarició los rizos chocolates, recibiendo un gorjeo feliz en respuesta. Sonrió, aún impresionado.

Un bebe hada. ¿Hace cuánto que habían dejado de verse esos seres tan hermosos? Años, muchos años. Y sin embargo él se encontraba uno en su primer viaje. ¿Podría ser una señal de Eru? Fuese lo que fuese no podía dejar allí a la criaturita.

Firme en su pensamiento, se sorprendió al ver que entre la manta una especie de carta yacía oculta. Él la leyó, descubriendo que se trataba de una respuesta de uno de sus amigos. Al parecer, el niño –era un él, entonces- estaba destinado a llegar a Rivendell, donde Mithrandir -mejor conocido como Gandalf, el Gris por otros pueblos- los esperaba.

Al menos ahora sabía que el nombre de la madre era Belladonna, y el bebé en sus brazos se llamaba Bilbo y ambos debían de haber ido a Imladris. _¿Entonces…? , _analizó el terreno, sin notar señales de lucha. En cuclillas, bajo la luz de la luna, halló un par de huellas más grandes que las suyas que rodeaban donde había levantado al bebé y se alejaban en la misma dirección por la que había llegado, como su intención hubiese sido simplemente dejarlo allí e irse nuevamente.

Suspiró, guardando la carta en uno de sus bolsillos, y sonrió al pequeñuelo dormido— Tal parece que nos vamos a Rivendell, amiguito—susurró, acunándolo en el hueco de su brazo.

Si Mithrandir no estaba allí, al menos podría encontrar una respuesta con Lord Elrond sobre lo que debía hacer.

* * *

**Así es mucho mejor, creo. Espero que les agrade :) **

**Recuerden ;) Los comentarios son la llama que calientan el corazón :D :D **


	2. Chapter II

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

* * *

**Mariposa**

_II_

_Quédate_

Aferrado a su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos, Bilbo dormitaba en silencio. Él no había tenido mucho trato con los niños o bebés pero su idea de ellos siempre había sido la de pequeños paquetes llorosos de felicidad que exigían cuidado y vigilia constante, dejando pocas horas de silencio a sus padres.

Tal vez los niños hadas eran diferentes y necesitaban mucho más descanso que los de las otras razas. Tarareó suavemente, echando un rápido repaso a su valiosa carga, sin encontrar nada mal o raro en él, a excepción de que seguía brillando tenuemente. Reflexionando las historias que solía escuchar cuando era niño recordó que las hadas siempre poseían un resplandor a su alrededor. Y alas.

Se preguntó si Bilbo ya las tendría o le crecerían con el tiempo. _Um,_ acarició unos rizos, sonriendo cuando el bebé se acurrucó más contra él,_ ya averiguaré luego._

Una gota en su frente atrajo su atención hacia el cielo blanquecino, ocasionando su molestia al percibir la lluvia. Buscó refugio bajo uno de los gruesos árboles, sentándose entre las raíces con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco. Extrajo un mapa de su ropa, examinando las rutas y caminos marcados. _Serán dos días más hasta llegar a Bree,_ estimó,_ si el clima mejora. Y de ahí hasta Rivendell son varios días más._

Suspiró, guardando el útil objeto. _Será una distancia mayor desde allí hasta las Salas del Rey. Aún más con un niño a cuestas…_ miró hacia abajo, sintiendo una sonrisa florecer. Bilbo se había despertado en algún momento y le observaba somnoliento, sus pequeños dedos asidos a la tela de su camiseta.

— Hola—saludó, en voz baja, asomando su dedo frente a sus manitos. Como esperaba, él soltó una de ellas y se prendió por su dedo, acercándolo a su boca. Se rió ligeramente. Era un bebé realmente adorable, hada o no.

Bilbo miró su rostro y luego su dedo antes de soltar una risita infantil, la hoja de su muñeca alargándose y enredándose en la del elfo. Una pequeña flor surgió en el final, bajo su expresión sorprendida. Él parecía bastante feliz por su logro, notó.

— Muy bien, me tienes. No me iré a ningún lado—prometió, tocando suavemente los costados del estómago del niñito, causando su risa y la retirada de planta nuevamente hacia el interior de la piel suave del brazo.

Tal vez, Bilbo inconscientemente quería asegurarse de que lo acababa de decir no sucediese. Incluso criaturitas tan pequeñitas tenían sentimientos y notaban las cosas a su alrededor, a su manera. _A los niños no les gusta estar solos,_ meditó, acordándose de cuando él era un infante y a menudo se colaba en los cuartos de su padre.

— Tranquilo—susurró— yo no voy a dejarte.

Como si el pequeñuelo realmente le entendiese gorjeó con alegría, el brillo intensificándose.

* * *

**Gracias por el fav c;**

**Se agradece cualquier opinión :)**

**Edit: se borran palabras ._. ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de por qué?**


	3. Chapter III

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

* * *

**Butterfly**

_III_

_Cuídame_

Con el sol sobre sus cabezas, Legolas renovó el recorrido. Sin embargo, Bilbo decidió que era el mejor momento de mostrarle que por muy bonito bebé que fuese… seguía dependiendo de él para _todo._ Y eso incluía un necesario cambio de pañal.

El príncipe arrugó la nariz ante el olor, sin creer como algo tan pequeño fuese capaz de tal fétido olor. _Bueno,_ miró a sus lados, consciente de que se hallaba en el medio de un bosque sin suministros para niños,_ por ahí hay un río._ Se dirigió hasta él, desenvolviendo la manta con cuidado e inclinando al bebé hacia el agua.

El resultado final no fue lo que esperaba.

Bebés normales habrían pataleado y llorado ante un baño, quizás. O lo habrían disfrutado, el cual no era el caso para Bilbo, a juzgar por todas las plantas que había hecho crecer instintivamente cada vez que intentaba mojarlo. No había tenido otra opción que meterse él también.

No había sido _sano._

Y mientras había envuelto al pequeño bribón en su propio abrigo y aprovechado la ocasión para bañarse a fondo, éste se había escapado como si fuese alguna clase de gusano, todo enrollado en tela. Probablemente se habría reído de no ser que había sido él quien debió de salir a agarrarlo... _desnudo_.

Gracias a los Valar que estaban en medio de un bosque… y lejos, muy lejos de su padre.

_Cuidar a un niño es cansador_, pensó, una vez que la luna ya había ocupado su lugar en cielo, luego de una tarde ajetreada. Aún en su abrigo, Bilbo dormía ajeno a todo, después de haber succionado unas bayas comestibles que había conseguido. _Sin embargo,_ miró a él, suspirando antes de sonreír suavemente,_ me hace un poco feliz, extrañamente._

Se preguntó si su padre se había sentido así después de que él hubiese decidido que sus mejores túnicas eran un buen mantel para sus pasteles de barro. Lo dudaba… _pero él se rió al final,_ rememoró, cerrando los ojos. Hacía mucho que no se acordada de ello.

La incertidumbre apareció en su mente mientras recorría otros pensamientos._ ¿Los padres de Bilbo… podrían realmente haberlo abandonado?_

* * *

Otro capítulo aquí c:

Gracias a **Ri-chan** :D yo también creo que Bilbo hace un bebé sumamente adorable... aún si causa un poco de problemas...!


	4. Chapter IV

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

* * *

**Butterfly**

_IV_

Bree era un lugar tranquilo, donde medianos y hombres convivían en paz. Él miró desde lejos, envolviendo más cuidadosamente al niño en sus brazos, una línea tensa en sus labios. Aún en las calles vacías y los negocios por abrir había una alta probabilidad de que Bilbo fuese descubierto, y sabía bien que un bebé hada no sería un espectáculo desaprovechado.

Había toda clase de gente en Bree, Gloriel le había dicho en su camino, sus ojos tristes pero no tan amargos como cuando compartía su sabiduría, y muchas personas de intenciones deshonestas no verían libres de codicia e interés al pequeñuelo. Legolas no temía pelear, claro que no. Él era tan bueno con su arco y flecha como con su espada y cuchillos.

Pero estaría arriesgando a su cargo, y no era algo que esperaba. Miró hacia él, confiado entre sus brazos como si fuese quien lo hubiese dado a luz, sus pequeños dedos aferrados a su camisa desde que estaba en el interior de su abrigo, ojos semi cerrados por la somnolencia. Demasiado frágil para el mundo.

Se apoyó contra la corteza del árbol que había escalado, doblando sus piernas y tocando la corteza con una de sus manos. El árbol canturreó en su mente, un suave cepillo, el refuerzo de su vínculo. Elfos amaban la naturaleza, el aire libre, las plantas y los animales, todo eso, y Eru los había bendecido con una relación cercana a ellos, tal como Mahal lo había hecho con los enanos y sus piedras.

Aunque dudaba que ellos pudiesen hablar con las rocas. Sería raro… y un poco espeluznante. Plantas y animales vivían, después de todo. ¿Piedras? Mmm. No.

_Cuidaré tu retoño, hoja verde,_ el roble susurró, su voz como hilos de viento y hojas entretejidos. _Cumple con tu propósito en paz._

No pudo evitar resistirse un poco más. Sólo había una razón para entrar en la ciudad, y era una muy válida, lamentablemente. Hada o no, Bilbo necesitaba la leche, ya que el jugo de bayas no era suficiente y el pan élfico que llevaba no estaba hecho para pequeñas bocas sin dientes.

_Ve,_ insistió nuevamente el árbol,_ mis ramas son fuertes y mis hojas gruesas, lo ocultaré bien. Ningún daño le llegará._

Contemplando la carita dormida, sabiendo que al despertar tendría hambre acabó por suspirar. _Gracias, mi amigo,_ murmuró, creando un colchón verde y cómodo para el bebé. Ramas se envolvieron a su alrededor como vallas, impidiendo cualquier ruta que pudiese servir de escape o peligro.

Deslizándose hacia abajo, dio una última inclinación antes de precipitarse a las calles prácticamente desiertas, sintiendo la preocupación aumentar con cada paso que daba. Oró porque nada pasase.

(En ningún momento notó tres figuras de menor estatura dirigirse casualmente por la dirección que había abandonado.)

* * *

Galletita recién salida :)

A **Ri-chan:** me alegra saber de tí también ;) y puede ser, puede ser xDD yo reí bastante imaginandome al pobre, corriendo trás una oruga-Bilbo xD Y el tamaño, bueno, bastante pequeño, como tiene caracteristicas hobbit también ;) el tamaño apróximado se lo dejo a tu imaginación, aunque creo recordar a Legolas compararlo con menos de la mitad del tamaño de su brazo xD

A **Liluz de Geminis**: jajaja pues sí xD ya lo verás... y sí, él es un bebé súper adorable, con todo el paquete incluido de felicidad y llanto que traen, claro xD Me alegra que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el fav ;)

Ahora, gente bonita, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de quién podrían ser los próximos en aparecer? ;) ¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter V

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

* * *

**Mariposa**

_IV_

_Enanos_

Kili estaba cansado y su hermano y tío lo sabían muy bien por sus quejas a media voz. Habían dormido tarde la noche anterior y despertado temprano para que el viaje de regreso a Ered Luin no fuese interrumpido por las lluvias de verano.

Thorin realmente no había tomado la idea de traer a los dos pequeños con él pero había sido tarde al notar que sus terribles sobrinos se habían colado en medio de la caravana de comerciantes que se dirigía allí, ocultos entre las bolsas.

Decir que se había enojado sería una subestimación.

_Al menos se han calmado,_ pensó, antes de oír la alarma en su cabeza. Fuese de día o de noche, despiertos o dormidos ninguno de ellos conocía aún la "tranquilidad". Deteniendo su paso, miró a sus lados donde no hacía segundos dos cabecitas se hallaban. No encontró nada.

_¡Por Mahal!_ Gimió en su mente, rápidamente escaneando a su alrededor. Para su fortuna, los avistó a pocos metros de allí, con sus ojos en dirección al árbol debajo de cuál estaban. Armándose de paciencia –la poca que tenía y estaba reservada a ambos- se encaminó hacia ellos.

— Fili, Kili, ¿qué están haciendo? —les dio su ceño más prominente solo para ser ignorado.

— Brilla—dijo, Kili, su manito alzada señalando la copa del roble— Brilla—repitió, frunciendo el ceño en curiosidad. Fili se acercó un poco más, manteniendo a su hermano tras de sí.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, Fili, volteándose hacia él, ojos inteligentes en busca de respuestas.

Entrecerró los ojos— Si esto es una broma…—comenzó, siendo interrumpido por vehementes negaciones. Suspiró, mirando hacia donde apuntaba su sobrino menor. Efectivamente algo estaba brillando allí, siendo claro entre la frondosidad de las hojas.

Él tampoco sabía exactamente que podría hacerlo. Salvo tal vez alguna joya…

— Voy a subir—el mayor declaró audazmente, aproximándose a la base del árbol.

— Fili—advirtió, haciendo una mueca. Obtuvo dos expresiones iguales de ruego, ojos de cachorro en su máximo esplendor. —… está bien—exhaló— pero yo te ayudaré.

Apoyando su bolsa de herramientas a un lado de un vigilante Kili que rebotaba de la emoción, alzó Fili hasta una de las ramas donde pudo sujetarse y escalar. Escucharon su fuerte ruido de sorpresa… ¿y ternura?

— Tío…—voz usualmente calmada y traviesa del príncipe heredero obtuvo una extraña tonalidad de incredulidad y desconcierto— hay un bebé que brilla aquí.

Él parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?

Ninguno notó una sombra acercándose.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

A** Liluz de Gminis**: Me alegra xD aunque dudo que salga siempre tan rápido... y sí, pero Legolas es tan tierno 3 Mmm. No, no lo eran xD la verdad sobre los padres de Bilbo saldrá después ;)

Es que imaginé que como eran elfos y tienen como vínculos a la naturaleza, no sé... pero me encantaría poder hacerlo xDD


	6. Chapter VI

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

* * *

**Butterfly**

_VI_

_No tan diferentes_

Había tardado un poco más de lo esperado, reconoció, y sólo porque la amable señora que le había atendido en uno de los puestos del mercado se había tomado la molestia de explicarle acerca de los diferentes tipos de leche y alimentos para bebés, después de ser testigo de su patética escena frente a los productos, su expresión fruncida por la confusión.

Eru bendiga a las almas piadosas.

Él no estaba en lo absoluto preparado para la imagen que lo recibió.

_Enanos._ Un adulto y dos niños –o niñas, ¿quién podría decir?-, uno de ellos trepado justo donde Bilbo estaba escondido. Conteniendo la respiración se acercó silenciosamente por un costado. Ninguno de ellos lo escuchó.

— ¿Seguro Fili? —el mayor preguntó.

La cría en el árbol –Fili- asintió fervientemente, su cara sobre las ramas que protegían al bebé— Pero no puedo sacarlo. Demasiadas hojas—se quejó.

— Disculpen—aclarándose la garganta, alzó una ceja cuando el enano adulto lo miró con obvio recelo y repugnancia, empujando al otro niño –que parecía más curioso que otra cosa- detrás de él.

— Elfo—gruñó— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

— Mi asunto no es de importancia para ti, Enano Maestro. No busco hacer ningún daño aquí—tal vez si mantenía la civilidad no tendría que mancharse la ropa con sangre enana— mi único interés es coincidentemente lo que está frente a ti.

El enano frunció el ceño, manteniendo un agarre fuerte en su niño y otro en su espada— El bebé—murmuró, después de unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Suyo? —inquirió, el pequeño detrás del adulto.

Legolas no lo dudó— Sí, así es.

— ¿Por qué está brillando? —desde arriba, una vocecita interrogó— tú no lo haces—señaló, disconforme.

Cualquier respuesta fue ahorrada por el estrépito del llanto. Bilbo se había despertado… y my probablemente con mucha hambre.

Mientras los enanos compartían una mirada él se deslizó velozmente hasta el árbol y trepó en pocos y simples –elegantes- movimientos. _He vuelto. Gracias por tu cuidado, mi amigo,_ musitó, su mano sobre la corteza. Obtuvo un cálido cepillado en su mente como respuesta y suavemente las ramas se retiraron, dejando a la vista al pequeñuelo.

Con facilidad lo recogió, colocándolo en su regazo— Shhh—susurró, buscando en su bolso una de las mamaderas preparadas que la señora le había dado. Como esperaba, ni bien estuvo al alcance de su boquita, él chupó con ansias, calmándose.

Alzando la vista al oír un sonido curioso se topó con la expresión inquieta de anhelo en un rostro infantil. Él no podía contra eso, por más desconfianza que sintiese contra los enanos.

— Si bajas te dejaré sostenerlo—propuso. ¿Quién daría un bebé a un niño en un árbol?

— Tío—rogó, Fili, desplazándose a una rama más baja. Él había pensado que se trataba de su padre.

Desde el suelo, al menos el enano parecía ya no querer cortarle _tanto_ el cuello. Podría deberse a sus dos sobrinos… y también al pequeño sinvergüenza entre sus brazos que parecía sonreírle.

No es como si alguien pudiese culparle.

* * *

... Y salió :) Espero les guste ;) todos amamos pequeños niños lindos, sean hada, hobbits o enano, ¿verdad? 3

A **Liluz de Geminis**: Jajaja, sí, son un amor :D y Thorin, bueno, fue una mini-burla a su período loco de Piedra del Arca .-. ¿Gustos testamentarios? :O Bueno, compartiré en secreto que probablemente llegará un tiempo donde los capítulos serán largos. Creo xDD ¡Saludos y espero que te haya gustado su encuentro con Legolas! ;)

A** Guest**: siii, son todo amor y problemas en un solo paquete ;) ¡Saludos!

A **Kagome-Black**: Oww, muchas gracias. Siempre pensé que hace falta de estas historias, demasiada angustia hay en el mundo ya xDD (_no me refiero a ofender a nadie_) ¡Bienvenida y espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado! Queda mucha más miel que derramar ;) ¡Saludos!

Muchas gracias por los favs y tomarse el tiempo de escribir :D ;) :D

Bueno, sólo me queda preguntar que tal les ha parecido y hacerle una pequeña invitación a mi otro fic del Hobbit. Denle una oportunidad, por fis ;)

¡Un montón de abrazos a todos!


	7. Chapter VII

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

* * *

**Butterfly**

_VII_

Existía una clara distancia entre ambos adultos, pero parecía ignorada a favor de la tierna escena frente a ellos. Bajo el roble, Fili mantuvo entre sus brazos a un muy pequeño bebé brillante y hambriento mientras su hermano lo ayudaba a alimentarlo, sosteniendo el biberón para que no se resbalase de las pequeñas manitos.

Bilbo parecía bastante feliz succionando y observando a todos con grandes ojos curiosos de primavera.

A la par que los niños se entretenían, el enano adulto se aclaró la garganta— No es elfo—indicó, su expresión huraña y recogida, pensando obviamente en la línea de que _como_ había llegado a sus manos un bebé que no era de su raza.

— Tampoco enano—señaló, alzando una ceja en remarco de que no era de su importancia.

El de menor estatura lo miró durante unos segundos antes de volver hacia sus sobrinos, una mueca contemplativa en su rostro. Finalmente, él dio un lento parpadeo y se giró casi violentamente en su dirección— No es elfo, ni enano o humano—masculló, con sorpresa notable— es un…

— Sí—cortó rápidamente, echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor— y le agradecería, Maestro Enano, que no divulgase la información—musitó, dándole una clara mirada que decía mucho más que las palabras.

Guardó silencio un momento, asintiéndole secamente al final— Fili, Kili—llamó, atrayendo la atención del tercero también. El _hada_ bebé lo observó, chupando su dedo ahora que ya no tenía la mamadera en su boca. Intentó ignorar el pequeño calor en su pecho, haciendo un gesto a sus sobrinos— Despídanse, es hora de irnos.

— Pero tío…—Kili comenzó a quejarse, siendo callado rápidamente por la mirada seca. Él hizo un mohín, cepillando los rizos castaños con sus dedos. Elfos no parecían tan malos al final, o tal vez solo lo eran los adultos. Dudaba seriamente que ese pequeñito podía hacer algo más que chupar una hoja.

Con un gesto igual al de su hermano menor, Fili le un pequeño beso al pequeñuelo, devolviéndolo cuidadosamente al ser delgado y rubio. Hacía mucho que no sostenía un bebé de ninguna clase, ni siquiera los que no brillaban, no desde que Kili había crecido. Deseó poder volver a encontrarse con él.

Con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, el enano adulto tiró de sus sobrinos después de lanzarle una mirada bastante _suave_ al niño. El pobre no tenía la culpa de atascarse con un elfo, después de todo. Además, por muy criaturas traicioneras que fueran no harían ningún mal a un bebé, y siendo _esa_ clase de bebé tal vez había sido lo mejor que lo encontrase uno de ellos. Sólo tal vez.

Después de las despedidas Legolas suspiró, mirando hacia abajo— Eres un imán para todos—zumbó, ligeramente, acariciando la mejilla regordeta cariñosamente. Esperaba que no fuese un presagio de lo que acontecería en el futuro.

Bilbo arrulló como respuesta. Podría haber apostado que lo entendía… pero era demasiado pequeño aún.

(¿Verdad?)

* * *

:D :D Otro kilo de leche y miel para todos, con un poco de sal por ahí producto de cierto enano ;)

A **mESTEFANIAb**: Sí, todos son cortitos ya que es así como me imaginé la historia, como una serie de muchas pequeñas escenas :) Me gustaría pensar que este capi valió la espera :D tú dime ^-^ Saludos

A **Kagome-Black**: Sí, intento hacerlo lo más dulce posible... aunque habrán otras escenas, más adelante -no mucho- con un poco de angustia. Mmm. Tal vez deberían poner una clasificación de "Fluffy", así se podría empezar una tendencia mayor de esponjosidad :D :D

...Tenía que poner a Thorin así *-* sólo... tenía. Y Fili y a Kili, claro. Aunque Thorin sigue siendo Thorin, no te sorprendas xD Me hace feliz saber que mi historia te hace feliz :D :D ¡Muchos saludos!

A **guest**: Jajaja creo que Legolas sólo quiere salir corriendo con Bilbo a algún lugar lejano, muy lejando donde no haya enanos. Creéme, él querrá ;)

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. ¡Me animan a seguir con la historia! ;D Y los favs, también gracias por eso :D

Gracias a todos por leer... espero estar leyendo de ustedes ;)

¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter VIII

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

* * *

**Butterfly**

_VIII_

Estaba contento… aunque extrañaba a "ma" y "pa", como la señora de pelo bonito y el señor de manos suaves decían llamarse. Hacía mucho que no los veía, no desde la vez que "ma" lo había dejado en el suelo, donde _él_ lo había encontrado.

_Él_ estaba bien, pensó. Su pelo era realmente suave ¡y del color del sol! Aunque nunca había mirado directamente, lastimaba sus ojos, después de todo. Lo mejor es que le daba muchos abrazos y lo alimentaba. Incluso iba a perdonarlo por hacerle tomar baños.

Ugh. _Baños._ Bilbo los odiaba.

Cantaba muy bonito también. Era tranquilizador oír su voz, saber que no estaba de nuevo solo bajo los árboles, porque aunque ellos estaban bien al igual que los animales… no era lo mismo.

Con todo, estaba feliz.

Cuando ma y pa volviesen ojalá _él_ se quedase con ellos. A ma le gustaría alguien con el pelo tan lindo y pa tendría alguien que le contase historias como lo hacía con él. Acurrucándose en su pecho sonrió un poco. Sí. _Él_ podría quedarse y entonces todos estarían juntos y serían mucho más felices.

B. B. B. B. B. B. B.

Legolas miró hacia abajo, curvando sus labios al notar la pequeña manito aferrada a su túnica y los ojos risueños casi totalmente cerrados en su dirección. Con la noche caída había buscado refugio en uno de los árboles, y como de costumbre de halló encaramado en la base de uno particularmente grueso.

Sí quería llegar a Rivendell en algún tiempo cercano tendría que conseguir un caballo, o al menos un pony. A pie los días se harían perpetuos, y por mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía del bebé… no era saludable llevarlo por ahí.

_Ni abandonarlo en un bosque,_ susurró una vocecita en algún recoveco de su cabeza. Frunciendo el ceño reconoció que los pensamientos acerca de ese hecho lo rondaban a diario. ¿Y si los padres en realidad no querían a Bilbo? Criar a un infante era difícil, y aún más uno que podía hacer crecer las cosas solo para no bañarse.

Existían situaciones y situaciones, claro. Sin embargo… nada les redimiría por dejar a su suerte a una criatura que no podía sobrevivir sola. _Con lo preciosos que son los niños,_ suspiró con tristeza, acariciando los rizos dulces.

Si llegaban a Rivendell y no se veía asomo de ellos, ¿qué es lo que haría? ¿Dar a su viejo amigo para que lo regrese a algún posible familiar? Pasó los dedos sobre la mejilla regordeta.

¿O… había otra opción?

Tal vez, solamente tal vez… él podría cuidarlo.

La idea trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. (Y la expresión que su padre pondría… bueno, el Rey terminaría queriendo a Bilbo, estaba completamente seguro.)

* * *

Lamento la tardanza pero las clases ya han comenzado... ._.

Un gran gracias por aquellos que se toman el trabajo de leer, y muchas más a los que también me regalan un hermoso comentario. :D

Me quedan menos de tres segundos para publicar así que los agradecimientos personalizados volverán en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Cuídense!


	9. Chapter IX

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

**Aclaración: **Henig es "mi niño" o "niñito" en sindarín.

* * *

**Butterfly**

_IX_

El recorrido a la última casa acogedora del lado del mar era menos que una semana desde Bree si tenías la suerte de contar con un caballo. Legolas estaba contento de haberse encontrado con uno lo suficientemente amable para permitir cabalgarlo a pesar de no haber sido amaestrado por la mano de los hombres.

El bultito aferrado a su cuello ciertamente se lo agradecía, más que nada porque su provisión de leche no duraría eternamente. Y como había llegado a aprender, aún si su pequeño tamaño no lo parecía Bilbo tenía hambre a menudo. Jugo de fresas y bayas suaves no eran más que un sustituto pobre.

Por gracia de Eru se encontró con un generoso granjero que no vio problema en otorgarle un poco de alimento para bebé, aún si en ningún momento vio al pequeñín, demasiado enterrado en su túnica. Fue una buena cosa, ya que no quería explicar porque su bebé era brillante… literalmente.

Cuando la noche cayó él se encontró dejando el bosque atrás, el corcel negro corriendo velozmente como una sombre en dirección al camino oculto. En el interior una flota de elfos lo recibió, Lord Elrond incluido.

— _Te doy la bienvenida, Legolas Hoja-verde. Ven y descansa en mis salones_—la voz amable del Alto elfo fluyó en su propia lengua hasta él.

Legolas sonrió— _Le doy gracias, Lord Elrond. Será un honor permanecer en su casa_—con una inclinación adecuada, sus oídos –y todos los demás elfos, muy seguramente- captaron el leve murmullo de molestia desde debajo de su manto. Rizos chocolate asomaron desde una abertura y ojos somnolientos tomaron nota de sus sorprendidos acompañantes.

_No todos,_ notó. El dueño de Imladris ciertamente no parecía en lo más mínimo desconcertado por el encontrarlo con un niño colgado en su ropa. El antiguo elfo sonrió con indulgencia, una chispa en su mirada que decía que tenía tanto preguntas y respuestas para él, sin embargo su barítono cálido no menguó en su oferta:

— _Por favor, acompáñame al interior. Podrán gozar de las comodidades y la cena les será servida en poco tiempo_—y con un movimiento de sus túnicas lo guio resueltamente, una comitiva curiosa a su alrededor.

Legolas no pudo evitar pensar en "comodidad" y "baño". Sonaba _glorioso_.

_Y tú también necesitas uno, Henig,_ miró hacia abajo, hacia Bilbo, quién parecía adorablemente tímido con la atención recibida.

* * *

Uf. Cada vez menos tiempo para escribir :/ lo malo de ir a la escuela y hundirse hasta las narices en Hidrógenos y cadenas carbonatadas ._. ¡Salvénme!

En fin, como antes lo prometí un gran saludo a Liluz de Geminis, mESTAFANIAb, LuxzBelle y guest por el capítulo 7. Gracias por comentar y estar al tanto ;) (Respondiendo a la pregunta, sí, los enanos volverán :D ya lo verán ;) )

Gracias a NaatDamn :D me alegro mucho por tu opinión y te aseguro que aún no has visto lo más dulce ;) y a Liluz de Geminis :D ¡me alegra ¿verte? por aquí! xD Bilbo se robará el corazón de todos, ya lo verás (espero que no literalmente :O) y por cierto, la parte con Thranduil es una de las que más deseo escribir :D ¿quién no querría ser adoptaba por él y Legolas? :'D

... Voy a ver si puedo escribir unos capítulos más durante el finde. Mmm...

¡Saludos a todos! Espero les haya gustado ;)


	10. Chapter X

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

_—En cursiva y en entre los guiones se encuentra lo escrito en "sindarín", así que sí, técnicamente estoy hablando en idioma elfo con ustedes :D ¿a poco que soy genial? ;'D_

* * *

**Butterfly**

_X_

Bilbo no parecía particularmente infeliz en la poca profundidad de la bañera, siendo sostenido por la cadera cadera por su autoproclamado cuidador, sino más bien curioso en cuanto al líquido como si no supiese que hacer con ello. Él chilló complaciente cuando finas ramas comenzaron a brotar de sus dedos y le aferraron en su lugar como un buen seguro.

Legolas se rió un poco, feliz de que no hubiese destrozos y por estar en terreno seguro y limpio de nuevo, sin anticipación por lo que pronto vendría. Con un suspiro se hundió un poco más, observando al bebé en su rodilla que se contentó con chapotear en su amarre, manos regordetas balanceándose sobre y bajo la superficie del agua.

Como no era cortés mantenerse más de lo necesario y a sabiendas de que habría una verdadera explicación que dar, Legolas hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie y envolverse con una de las toallas, haciendo lo mismo con una más corta alrededor del _Henig_, luchando levemente contra la naturaleza en torno suyo.

Pronto encontró la solución.

— Vamos a comer—murmuró con dulzura, sonriendo cuando los ojos grandes se movieron hacia él. Las ramas se retrajeron y envolviendo sus dedos en un mechón de pelo, Bilbo felizmente "masticó" las hebras pálidas, no molestarse en hacer problema mientras era trasladado, vestido y nuevamente llevado, esta vez hacia una sala donde largas mesas ocupadas por elfos se hallaban desperdigadas ordenadamente.

Con una leve inclinación al Señor de Rivendell Legolas se unió a su lado, manteniendo un estrecho control sobre el bebé risueño entre sus brazos.

— _Un hallazgo notable el pequeñín que tienes ahí_—habló la voz a la izquierda. Elladan, sino se equivocaba. Uno de los hijos mayores y gemelo del otro elfo de pelo oscuro que parecía estar usando cada céntimo de su voluntad para conservar sus manos quietas.

Legolas le entendió.

Al igual que en su propio hogar, sin importar lo mucho más guardado que fuese Rivendell, no era usual encontrar un niño elfo. En el Bosque Negro no quedaba ninguno, y en allí… bueno, él no había visto o siquiera escuchado de uno desde muchos años atrás, siglos creía.

— _Así es hermano, me pregunto cómo has dado con un bebé hada._

— _Y si puedes decirnos donde hallar nuestro propio_—asintió, muy seguro.

Con una pequeña risa, Legolas sacudió la cabeza— _Lo lamento, mis amigos, pero dudo que sea así de fácil_—suspiró, sabiendo que la mayor o probablemente la totalidad del salón estaba prestando atención a su conversación. Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa— _Me encontré con Bilbo en mi regreso de los Puertos Grises_—comenzó con una ligera tristeza, pensando en Gloriel—_ en las tierras de la Comarca. Estaba solo en el bosque, con una carta del Peregrino Gris dirigida a la madre de este pequeñín_—sonrió hacia abajo, acariciando los rizos con suavidad— _iban a encontrarse aquí, lo cuál es la razón de porque lo traje._

— _Mi viejo amigo no vendrá hasta tres días más_—Elrond comentó, tomando un sorbo de vino delicadamente—_ ¿alguna idea de quiénes son los padres?_

Legolas tarareó pensativamente—_ Belladonna. Ese era el nombre de la madre._

El Alto Elfo se detuvo abruptamente, el color abandonando su tez. Con ojos vigilados escudriñó las líneas infantiles del rostro del pequeñuelo, _encontrándola_ en la forma de los ojos y la nariz con facilidad. En voz baja, preguntó—_ ¿Hay alguna pista acerca de su paradero? _

Notando la gravedad con la que era dirigido respondió— _No. Nada_—y añadió rápidamente—_ pero Mithrandir lo sabrá muy posiblemente._

Con una débil sonrisa, Elrond agradeció su intento con una suave inclinación de su cabeza antes de hacer una señal a los elfos con sus instrumentos para que siguiesen tocando. Con el sonido de arpas y flautas a su alrededor, Legolas lo observó por un momento.

— ¿Le gustaría sostenerlo, Lord Elrond? —ofreció, colocando tentativamente en el borde de su pierna al bebé con máximo cuidado.

Su única respuesta fue una verdadera sonrisa, acunando diligentemente al retoño. Bilbo arrulló, mirándolo con grandes ojos curiosos de su madre.

* * *

Uff. Otro más aquí :) Mucho azúcar con una mínima pizca de sal, con mucho amor para todos :D

Un montón de gracias a:

**mESTAFANIAb**: jajaa lo mío es una tecnicatura en química y comparto plenamente tus sentimientos xDD Si veo un hidróxido y un carbono más me tiro al río más cercano xDD Igualmente para vos! Que te vaya re bien! ;) :D

**Liluz de Geminis**: Jajaja, te entiendo, el mío no me guarda la contraseña de face .-. por eso lo tengo cada vez más olvidado xDD Tuve la intención de causar un poco de problemas pero después pensé "voy a dejarlo para cuando Bilbo se encuentre con los dos peores terrores de Rivendell", no sé si te imaginas quienes son ;) Y por cierto, soy de Argentina, ahora recién este finde es el largo, con feriado puente, o sea, sin clases hasta el miercoles! :D

Un gran abrazo a todos los que leen, y como ya saben, espero saber de ustedes ;)

¡Saludos!


	11. Chapter XI

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

**Aclaración: **Henig es "mi niño" o "niñito" en sindarín.

_Todo lo que está entre los guiones largos y en cursiva es en sindarín, sino se trata de pensamientos :) _

**Uff. Después de tantos días...**

* * *

**Butterfly**

_XI_

Rivendell era un lugar de enorme belleza y paz, su arquitectura delicada simplemente encajando en los paisajes de montaña. Legolas se relajó en uno de los jardines mientras observaba a Bilbo interactuar con las flores, no siendo el único en maravillarse ante la vista de los pétalos extendiéndose en dirección a las manos del pequeño.

La hija de Lord Elrond, Arwen Undómiel también se encontraba cerca, una sonrisa suave en sus labios y unos capullos blancos entre sus dedos que Bilbo le había entregado minutos antes. Bajo los rayos de sol los ojos de la estrella de la tarde eran casi tan brillantes como el bebé, cuya piel manchada con tierra destellaba como solo un hada o un elfo de gran poder podría.

Legolas no pudo evitar una punzada de amargura al pensar en su casa, donde el astro ya no podía apreciarse salvo en el jardín personal de su padre. Tal vez no era una buena idea pensar en la posibilidad de quedarse con él, reflexionó con tristeza. ¿Cómo podría llevar a una criatura de luz a un bosque repleto de sombras?

_Dudo que alguien aquí no se ofrecería voluntario para cuidar de ti, henig,_ murmuró en su interior, mirando nuevamente a donde se suponía Bilbo estaba. Él parpadeó al notar el vacío en el parche de hierba y las ahora enormes flores de colores, un toque de pánico cepillando su mente.

Un leve tirón en su pantalón llamó rápidamente su atención. Bilbo se había arrastrado hasta él y sus manos estaban repletas de petunias que le estaba ofreciendo con una gran sonrisa. Sintió derretirse, casi jurando haber oído un "oww" proveniente desde su espalda.

Tarareando cogió las flores y besó con suavidad los rizos dulces, solo alzando la vista cuando la voz de alguien familiar flotó hacia él.

Un anciano de gris venía por el camino acompañado de Lord Elrond, llevando una expresión oscilada entre la preocupación y el interés en su rostro.

Mithrandir había llegado al fin.

* * *

Y aquí estamos. Lamento mucho la espera :/ pero tengo varios días libres seguidos :D

¡Muchas gracias a **mEstefaniab**! ¿Universidad de Córdoba? :O ¡Coincidencia de ciudad! ¡genial! Un gran saludo ;)

Y muchas gracias a todos los lectores, tanto nuevos como viejos. ¡Espero saber pronto de ustedes!

Un millón de saludos...

**Pdta: (Sí, sé que a veces resulta molesto que los escritores estén pidiendo que visiten las historias y eso pero bue... sólo digo... ¡tengo un nuevo fic! Sí te gusta PPGZ no dudes en echarte una mirada ;D)**


	12. Chapter XII

**Nada de esto me pertenece :'(.**

**Aclaración: **Henig es "mi niño" o "niñito" en sindarín".

Mithrandir es la forma como los elfos llaman a Gandalf e Istar es "mago".

_Todo lo que está entre los guiones largos y en cursiva es en sindarín, sino se trata de pensamientos :)_

* * *

**Butterfly**

_XII_

Contemplando el manto de Varda, la señora de las Estrellas, Mithrandir dio una larga calada a su pipa y sopló el humo blanco en forma de aros de diferentes tamaños por los que un conejo saltó. Bilbo estiró sus manos para tocarlos, quejándose cuando se esfumaron el aire fresco de la noche.

— Bella iba ir a Alforzaba a hablar con su padre—rompió el silencio repentinamente el mago, desinteresado en cuanto a si Legolas conocía cuál era o donde se hallaba el lugar nombrado. Más que nada parecía estar hablando consigo mismo— La rama de su familia… se rumorea que un Tuk se casó con un hada generaciones atrás pero no es más que un cuento para niños, una forma de explicar la "extrañeza" de ellos—sacudió la cabeza— ¡Hobbits! Puedes estar miles de años con ellos y aun así no aprenderlo todo. Nunca pensé…

Se calló abruptamente.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría haber pasado?—preguntó en voz baja el elfo, pasando los dedos cuidadosamente por los rizos dulces del morador entre sus brazos.

— Yo podría—contestó, evasivo— pero no estoy del todo seguro ni tampoco deseo estarlo. Poco habría separado a Belladonna Bolsón de su hijo.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, frunció el ceño ante una interrogante— ¿Y su padre? ¿Dónde está él?

Mithrandir suspiró con tristeza— Bingo pasó meses atrás, incluso antes de que su esposa diera a luz. Belladonna todavía no se había recuperado de su muerte pero parecía mucho mejor alrededor de Bilbo—sonrió un poco al bebé— él le da fuerza—susurró— y espero que esté donde esté siga haciéndolo.

El Istar sonaba dolorosamente esperanzado de que estaba viva, anotó.

— ¿Irás a buscarla?

— Así es, mi amigo, volveré a la Comarca. Sé que tienes deberes que te esperan en tu hogar pero tenía la esperanza de que podrías quedarte un poco más de tiempo aquí—miró al pequeñuelo adormecido— dudo que Bilbo quiera ser separado de la cara más familiar.

Legolas resopló, sonriendo con tolerancia— No hace falta decir tanto, viejo amigo. Estaré en Rivendell hasta que regreses con noticias.

Mithrandir sonrió, no diciendo nada más.

* * *

_**Uf. Al fin una actualización xD A este paso el sol nos tragará a todos antes de llegar al capítulo 30 xDD**_

En fin, muchas gracias por todos los favoritos ;) y los comentarios de **guest** y **mESTEFANIAb... **son un amor, gente hermosa!


End file.
